


target, aim, shoot [m] — SEVENTEEN.

by neogguk



Series: TARGET, AIM, SHOOT [m] — lee taeyong, jung jaehyun [19]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball Player Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Heavy Angst, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Seo Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Protective Lee Taeyong, rich au, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neogguk/pseuds/neogguk
Summary: déjà vu comes back to jaehyun and taeyong's college days.↳ pairings: jaehyun x reader, taeyong x reader | spy!au, university!au





	target, aim, shoot [m] — SEVENTEEN.

**Author's Note:**

> in this chapter - ↳ warnings: smoke and alcohol mention, minor character death mentions
> 
> along the way of the series - ↳ warnings: blood, knives/guns, catcalling, drug and alcohol mention, explicit content/smut, cheating

Your eyes flickered to the two boys.

Jaehyun's hand gripped on yours. "You two know each other?"

Taeyong smirked. "Of course we do, _my love_." Jaehyun straightened his posture, jaw tightening at his words. Jaehyun spat distastefully, "We go way back. I'm sure you have other songs to perform up there, Taeyong."

Perplexed, you stop Jaehyun from moving. For sure this was the hardest puzzle to piece as questions ran through your mind all at once. "You're seriously going to leave with him?" Taeyong laughed, shaking his head bitterly. The air was covered in a thick layer of tension. 

"T-Tae—"

"Let her answer for herself, Taeyong." Jaehyun turned to you. Suddenly their eyes were on you and you freeze. Taeyong gave Jaehyun daggers and Jaehyun tilted his head at him. "I.." You paused. "You know what I.. I actually need to talk to you, Jaehyun." You dragged him from the smaller crowds and away from the smoke and alcohol aroma, rubbing your temple in confusion. 

Jaehyun folds his arms and watches you run your hands through your hair. "Anything you want to say to me, angel?"

"What the fuck are you doing there?!"

"I could say the same, angel." You dismissed his favourite nickname for you. "Y-You know what, we can talk another time, Jaehyun." You could feel eyes on you. Whether it was Taeyong's or not, you wanted to get away.

"Another time?" He scoffed and you bite your lip. "Just.. not now." You left him in the cold weather and you walked back in the club, begging for someone to drop you home. Someone that was not Taeyong or Jaehyun.

* * *

_Lee Taeyong walked in; a black cap sitting on his head while being handed a red solo cup with whiskey and coke._

_This frat party just went worse._

_Jaehyun's eyes wandered from a current sober Johnny to Taeyong, who chuckled next to Ten. Jaehyun simply scoffed, wondering why Taeyong was even here. Taeyong wasn't a fan of partying, and Jaehyun assumed while they were close friends he always brought someone back to his dorms which is why Taeyong never turned up to the best frat parties on the college campus. "Never thought I'd see the Lee Taeyong turn up." Jaehyun gave Taeyong a small smile, hoping he'd make his blood boil a little._

_"Couldn't miss out the best one." Taeyong brushed past against Jaehyun, not undoubtedly bothered by Jaehyun's comment. Simple actions that people caught them doing such as exchange words or walk past each other made everyone curious about what would happen next. Jaehyun hitched a breath and watched Taeyong, "You're still fucking mad at me for sleeping with a girl you liked?"_

_Taeyong's eyebrows furrow in anger. Taeyong trusted Jaehyun in many ways. One was to never sell a secret to the intrusive students on campus causing drama. His head flooded back to when he finished class and headed back to Jaehyun and Johnny's dorm, only to find out the girl Jaehyun was sleeping with was a girl he liked. Fury boiled in Taeyong's blood and Jaehyun didn't seem to care. There was always a heated conversation between the two. Taeyong turned back to Jaehyun. "Let's just go somewhere else, man," Ten whispered from next to him._

_"God, of course I'm not done with him, Ten."_

_"Taeyong."_

_"Hm, I'm sure if I did the same you would feel mad too," Taeyong shrugged, "But— I'm not bothered anymore. It just shows how much of an asshole you are."_

_"Get over it, you're so fucking pathetic," Jaehyun's words laced in annoyance. _

_Taeyong's eyes turned dark and before he could step closer to Jaehyun, Johnny stopped in between them and Ten held him back. The small crowds in the room had their attention on the war of words between Jaehyun and Taeyong. "No wonder why you want all the spotlight, Jung Yoonoh. All the attention so some girl in here can suck your dick right."_

_Jaehyun growled. "Excuse me?" Jaehyun had mutual feelings for the girl. Never he thought, it would be the girl Taeyong liked too. Sure, he did feel some sort of guilt, but with Taeyong avoiding him made him even more pissed about it. Jaehyun didn't think college relationships were worth it. It was almost a one night stand until he realised it was wrong. "You don't know anything, Taeyong."_

_"You don't know shit about me either, Yoonoh." Taeyong spat._

_-_

_J.Jewels had one of the most high ranking positions regarding jewellery companies._

_Although Jaehyun wasn't fond of his parents, he was proud of his parents succeeding and making the future for this company big. Finally, college was over, university was nearing, high expectations of him put pressure on him. To do well at University of SM; the most prestigious university in Seoul._

_Taeyong envied the success of J.Jewels. With N.C.T recruiting only a couple of members, him and Doyoung had a hard time relieving the company after dealing with their parents' death. He crumpled newspapers and articles that mentioned J.Jewels and knew he had to work harder. Being the boss, being the CEO, being a company he didn't want anyone to know. He'd rather let it be that way. But he was just glad he never got in contact with Jaehyun since their second year in college._

_"Who gives a fuck about J.Jewels," Doyoung snickered, making his older brother laugh._

_"Well, yeah. Jaehyun seems to be having the time of his life in press photos."_

_"He shows no emotion in that photo."_

_"I know." Taeyong mumbled and looked up at the ceiling. "How long do you think until we become successful, Do? With our people?"_

_"It takes time, Taeyong," Doyoung nods, "Who we have now, they're going far. Once we find more we can rebuild this whole place and your people will work for the best spy agency in the whole world. Doesn't matter if you keep us private or not."_

_Taeyong smiled at the words of encouragement. "You're right. I shouldn't rush anything."_

* * *

You were dreading your lecture this morning.

You avoided everyone you knew. Seulgi did her best to try not bring anything up, despite you two talking for two hours on the phone. Her eyes flickered back and forth. Between you, between Jaehyun, and even occasionally Johnny. She sensed how uneasy you felt. Your leg bouncing up and down, your fingers rapidly typing while you listen attentively to the professor. "He keeps on looking at you." She whispered.

"I don't want to think about it."

You were fucked.

Taeyong didn't bother to text you after what happened, instead he went back to his professional emailing your schedule and what you'd be leading. Once your professor announced everyone could leave the lecture hall, you tell Seulgi you'll call her after lunch. Your head down in shame, hoping the cap you wore helped, you ran to the exit. "Wait, Y/N." The familiar, deep voice makes you shiver and you hear footsteps coming closer to you. "Jaehyun look.."

"We need to talk," He says, out of breath from catching up with you.

"Not now."

"Then when?" He groans, frustrated.

"I'm busy."

"With Taeyong, I bet," Jaehyun scoffs, "Y/N, what the hell are you doing? You can't just use the same excuse for not talking to me."

"Thank you for saying that, because I don't know what the hell I'm doing either." You spoke through gritted teeth. "I have work."

"And, Taeyong will be there?"

"Could you stop bringing him up?!"

"You lied to me. You said you weren't seeing anyone and I was.. beginning to fall in love with you, Y/N. This isn't some kind of sick game. Can we just please talk it out? I need to know the truth. About you, about us, and about you and him." Jaehyun looked hurt. You swallowed harshly.

"I.. I want to, trust me. I just can't now. I have another lecture now and then I have to work. So please.. Maybe it's best if we stop seeing each other for a while. And I mean it this time." You walked away and Jaehyun hitched a breath before watching you turn on your heels to go to your next lecture.

He couldn't tell if Taeyong was a step ahead.

-

Seulgi caught you running out from your lecture, and she was yelling your name. You turn around for a few seconds to yell back that you would text her back once you finished work and you find Jeno's car. Dropping your bags and folders in the back seat, Jeno couldn't tell how you were feeling. You fiddled with your bracelets and stared outside the window as he drove off. "Are you okay?"

"Perfectly fine."

"W-Well, do you want to talk about it?" Donghyuck told them about what happened at the club last night and _god_, it was awkward. You resolved the problem but quickly calling a taxi and hoped that no one ended up punching anyone. "I just think you need to have time off from them."

"I agree," You take a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Jen."

"Sorry for what?"

"Everything," You curse under your breath, "I don't want you guys to you know.. End up beating anyone up. It's all my fault and I didn't realise, you know?"

"It's not your fault, Y/N," Jeno's hand grips on the wheel. "You just seem.. confused between the two of them. I didn't even know they knew each other until Donghyuck told me they gave each other the death stare before Taeyong left the club."

"Me neither."

"I'm sure one of them will speak about it eventually. How about we talk about uh, you leading the laser maze training instead?" Jeno coughs awkwardly and you're glad he changed the subject.

Soon, when the two of you arrive and greet the security guard at the front, Jeno tells you he'll make your coffee for you and bring it up to you. You thank him before opening your office and slumping on the seat, turning around and taking a deep breath. You quickly gather the all black attire and change in the toilet before being stopped by Taeyong. "I didn't think you'd turn up today."

"Um, yeah," You grip tightly on your bag. "I couldn't miss out the first day of training with the new trainees outside."

"Thanks. I thought I'd have to get Sicheng to do it."

"It's fine." You bit your lip. "I'll see you around."

"Do you uh, want to have dinner with me later?"

You had no idea. "A-Actually, Doyoung and I are staying late behind after. I'm sure you want to go home, Y/N." You had no clue why your heart just sank. "Y-Right. See you soon then, Taeyong." His lips turn into a small smile before walking away and you close your eyes for a second and jump. "Jeno!"

"Sorry," He laughed. "Coffee to get your working for the next six hours."

"You're the best," You mumble. "Uh first, could you grab files from Doyoung's office? He said he named it _Chain_."

"Got it." Jeno nodded, "And Y/N?"

"Yeah?"

"Worry about yourself, alright?"

* * *

"Y/N,"

You heart jumps at the sight. Jaehyun stood there, hood up, in skinny jeans and he looked exhausted. Just like you. Your body was aching and your hands were practically numb from the cold. "I forgot to give your spare key. I don't think I need it." He sounded so defeated. Weak and bothered. Jaehyun was never like this. "Yeah um, thanks,"

"H-Have a good night." He says, mumbling his words.

"You too." You reply back, not wanting to make eye contact.

You desperately want to kiss him again and tell him you love him. You want to hug him from behind. You want to tell him how much you wanted him in this moment.

Instead, you turn the keys in the door and shut the door, taking a deep breath. Jaehyun feels bitter when he watches you close the door so quick. His hand tightly gripped on the necklace he designed just for you. Your initials with beautiful silver charms. Something he rushed the jewellers to make when he felt that he really was deeply in love with you. Something that he wanted you to treasure yet remind you of him. He stops and shakes his head, letting the necklace fall into his jean pocket. His fingers begin to look for a contact on his phone. "I know you hate me and this is sudden, but do you um, want to drink tonight? I need to talk to someone."

-

You didn't know what to think.

Often you find yourself staring at absolutely nothing while thinking about how messed up your life seemed. You try not to let it distract your work at university, knowing how hard you worked to get a place and not letting the situation get in the way. Seulgi tries to comfort you and she's happy that you acknowledge it, although she knows you need time to yourself. You didn't want to rely on Seulgi, or Jisung, Jeno, Donghyuck and Chenle for help or comfort. You appreciate their help but you know they'll never understand. Everything was just so damn _complicated_. And you had no idea why it had to be that way.

You can tell that both Johnny and Jaehyun want to talk to you but you're already dashing off to either: your next lecture, lunch, the library or work. Your mind and body are both worn out from everything. All emotions crashing at once. Exercising and physical activities at work. Walking around headquarters from floor to floor to hold meetings and talking to Doyoung about the unknown bomber in Seoul.

"You're growing grey hairs." Seulgi says as a joke and you laugh, flipping your pillow over and lying back down again. She was peacefully studying at her desk and you didn't want to disturb her with your occasional groans from overthinking.

"Well, thanks." You replied.

"Hey. You shouldn't be so.. you know." Seulgi nods at you, "At this point it just matters if you talk to both of them. And if they will ever talk to each other again after what happened between them. You're just as curious as they are about everything."

"It's all a mistake." You cried, pulling at the ends of your hair. "I should have never partnered up with Jaehyun. I should have never fell in love with Taeyong."

"Don't say that." Seulgi frowns, "Maybe one day you'll find someone better than them."

"I hope so," You piped, sighing. "I ruined everything. How the hell did they even know each other? How did.." You pause to angrily shuffle on your bed. "I don't know what to do anymore."

"Like we all said. You need time to yourself first. To think about it. Just think of Jaehyun as an ordinary student. Think of Taeyong as your boss again." She quirks a brow, "Don't have anything to do with them except your education and job."

"You give the best advice."

"What can I say?" She smirks, "I'm kidding, but you shouldn't rush to talk to them. I'm sure they want to know answers but at the end of the day, it's on you Y/N."

"I don't like thinking that it's on me, Seulgs," You deadpan.

"I repeat, just take your time. You do have better things to think about anyway."

"Better things?"

"Anything is better than thinking about them, Y/N."

-

"Are you not going to Jaehyun and Jungkook's game?"

"He has a game?" You raise an eyebrow at Seulgi. 

"Uh, I'm sure he would have told you." Seulgi responds, tugging at your sleeve. "And it starts in twenty minutes. We should get our seats!"

"Seulgi," You start, stopping her. "I.. I have a meeting."

"About what? I'm sure it's not that important."

"I'm working on something, it kind of is," You frown, "Look if I have the time.. I'll come back." You could already sense of disappointment in Jaehyun's face when he wouldn't see you in the crowds. You've went to most of his games, cheering him on with a huge smile on your face. "A-Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll ask Jeno to speed if I'm late. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I'll let Jaehyun know then." She smiles.

When you and Jeno arrive at N.C.T Headquarters and scan your IDs, Taeyong begins his meeting once the last person steps into the meeting room. You knew you should be conscious of the time, Seulgi and Jaehyun expecting your presence to be in the match, but the eye contact you and Taeyong maintained got you distracted and made shivers run down your spine.

"I will continue to email anything else that comes up. Please do work together for information and tell me anything you find out as soon as possible." Taeyong spoke and everyone nodded. "Meeting over. Please note your positions once we get further in the investigation." Taeyong's eyes land on you again when you step out of the meeting room. 

"You seem like you're in a rush." You stop your tracks, turning around. "Y-Yeah. Sorry, I can't do the sessions for the rest of the night."

"It's not on your schedule, so you're free then," He said in a confused voice making you flustered. "Are you alright, Y/N?"

"I'm fine! I just.. Uni and stuff. See you around."

"Yeah, of course."

Taeyong swallowed harshly; not wanting to think about you and Jaehyun together. 


End file.
